All's Fair in Love and Stores
by Shermo
Summary: Basically, the 'Happy ending' with Dominic you can't get in the game! Rated K because it mentions kissing.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first Style Savvy fan-fiction. Flame me, or don't flame me. I don't care. I just write. Moreover, this is for the 'Happy ending' with Dominic the game didn't give you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: So, I'm pretty sure _Syn Sophia _owns Style Savvy. Either way, I don't.**

* * *

Well, your love life is officially over.

After you won the International Contest, you were sure Dominic would finally confess his undying love for you.

Well, perhaps not _that _dramatic, but still, you had expected something.

Anything!

For someone as smart as Dominic is, he can be _soo clueless._

So as Rococco chattered endlessly about how famous you were now, all you could think about was the man beside you.

"I'm going to head back to my apartment." You announce at around 10:00 P.M.

"Are you leaving? So soon?" You want so badly to tell him how you feel. But you don't. You just turn on your heel and state simply in a broken whisper, "Yes."

And walk out.

The next day, you walk tiredly into your store, and instead if seeing Renee's cheery face, you see,

"Dominic."

And then, he did something so unexpected, so cliché that all you can do is stand slack jawed in the middle of your boutique and numbly take the envelope he hands you.

"Will you, my wondrous co-worker, go on a date with me?"

Renee's squeal of delight is audible from the stockroom.

You wordlessly open the envelope he handed you.

Its dinner reservations. For _his _dining room.

"Godfrey has been dying to cook a dinner for two." He explains

Even in your haze of wonderment and happiness, you manage to choke out,

"Took you long enough."

He smiled a heart-melting smile.

"So is that a yes?"

You roll your eyes and say,

"You bet it is!

~O~

After that first date, many more followed, and soon, Dominic popped the question.

"Yes!" You say in delight.

The wedding was not unlike the International Contest, with Grace comforting a blubbering Renee.

As you stare lovingly into each others eyes, you're suddenly filled with immense gratefulness at all you have.

''You may now kiss the bride!"

You immediately lean in and he kisses you gently but firmly. You both immerge flushing.

Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**There will be a Part 2, so don't get mad! Read, rate, and review!**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Here is the second, and final, part of my little fan-fiction! Thank you for your reviews, they're what keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Style Savvy. _I'm 99.99% sure _Syn-Sophia _does!**

* * *

**Five Years Later**

You were wrong. Life _could _get better. And it did when you had your adorable twins, Lucy and James. Your store was still booming, as was Strata. Renee had opened her own store right next to yours, so you were still the Dynamice Duo.

"Lucy! James! It's time for breakfast!"

You immediatly hear thumping as they race each other down the stairs. "Beat you!" Lucy said, her voice high. She was only four. "I let you win!" James scoffed."I don't care who won. I _do _care, however, about the breakfast Godffrey took the time to cook for you!"

You rally the four year olds into the dining room.

Dominic kisses you on the cheek as we walks towards the door. "Business?" You ask him. "Something like that." He replies vaguely. You raise your eyebrows but keep silent. You trust him too much to say anything.

After you eat, you dress your kids and pack them into Godffreys car. "Mommy'll see you soon." You kiss each of them on the forehead before getting into you own vehicle to check on your shop.

Your surprised to see Dominic there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had business.'' You don't like that he lied to you. He doesn't answer. He just sweeps you into his arms and says,

"Happy Annicersery." He walks to his car, still carrying you bridal style.

"Where are we going?"

"I've got something speecial."

Okay, _now _life couldn't get better!

**THE END**

* * *

**Gotta have fluff every now and then! Read, rate, and review!**


End file.
